<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] My home is your body by PuckB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532061">[Podfic] My home is your body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB'>PuckB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Pining, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, everybody lives but we don't need to relitigate it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "My home is your body" by Beverlymarshian, recorded for Dancingbutterfly for the ITPE 2020.</p>
<p>The problem is that Eddie wants to kiss Richie more than he thinks he has ever wanted anything and it’s really starting to interfere with his day-to-day life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ITPE 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] My home is your body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209747">my home is your body</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlymarshian/pseuds/beverlymarshian">beverlymarshian</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to Lynne @beverlymarshian for giving me permission to make a podfic of this fic which I absolutely love!! If you enjoyed the story please go leave a comment to the author!<br/>This was recorded for the ITPE 2020 for @Dancingbutterf1y, I hope you enjoyed this!<br/>It's been a while since I recorded a podfic, or spoken English out loud (thanks lockdown), also I started taking T a few months ago so my voice is cracking and gets tired fast, so recording this was a bit of a challenge ahah. I also had to rerecord some bits but couldn't get the same sound quality and had to decide between weird sound changes and mumbled words.... sorry about that!<br/>You can find me on twitter @puckboum_art, please come talk to me about the losers they live rent free in my brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Downloads</b>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3241012.html">ITPE masterpost</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MCbXor_JJ7z7UR2Ffr58WdH66p1Kz2zp/view?usp=drivesdk">Google Drive</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Length: 01:00:06</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>